


Inception

by lesleytime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim ist ein kleiner frecher Bengel, M/M, Nichts ist wie es scheint, Verwendung von englischen Anführungszeichen in einem deutschen Text xD, obwohl er es insgeheim echt genießt, und Sebastian hat die Schnauze voll davon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/lesleytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim und Sebastian und ein bisschen Zweisamkeit...oder doch nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inception

**Author's Note:**

> Wer erklären kann, warum ich diesen Titel gewählt habe, kriegt ein Drabble nach Wunsch ;)  
> Ungebetaed.

Jim stupste Sebastian nochmal an. Und nochmal…und nochmal…und nochmal…

Bis es Sebastian reichte und er seinen Boss einfach einmal packte, auf den Bauch drehte und seine Zunge zwischen seine Backen gleiten ließ. Jim stöhnte nur laut, presste sich ihm entgegen und lachte leise. "Ha! Gewon- oooh, mach das nochmal Sebby!“, stöhnte das kriminelle Genie und rollte dieser frechen Zunge seine Hüfte entgegen.  
Sebastian knurrte und vergrub seine Zunge richtig tief in Jim, massierte gleichzeitig auch noch seinen Schwanz und ließ erst von ihm ab, als Jim sich schon keuchend über seine Hand ergossen hatte. Dann grinste er breit, packte Jim und setzte ihn sich auf seinen Schwanz, stieß fest in den überforderten Körper hoch und presste ihn dabei an seine Brust.  
Jim stöhnte nur müde und ließ Sebastian machen. Irgendwie hatte er es ja auch verdient…Erst hatte er den Scharfschützen ganze zwei Stunden mit Sherlock zugelabert und dann…ja, dann hatte er es sich einfach vor ihm gemacht. Mit einem Dildo, zwei Vibratoren und einer Tube Gleitgel…Sebastian hatte natürlich versucht ihn zu ignorieren, aber nachdem Jim mit seinen spermabespritzten Schenkeln immer und immer wieder gegen seine Schulter gepickt hatte, hatte der Scharfschütze einfach keine andere Wahl gehabt.  
Sebastians Augen waren fest an Jim geheftet gewesen, als dieser sich mit dem Dildo gefickt hatte, als sein kleines gieriges Loch sich bei jedem Stoß fest um das Silikon zusammenzog…Dieser Anblick hatte ihn halb irre gemacht, hatte ihm seine Selbstbeherrschung geraubt. Seb hatte wirklich keine andere Wahl gehabt, als diesen Kerl zu packen und die feine Note der Wassermelone von seinem Eingang abzuschlecken…

Moriarty krallte sich an Sebs Armen fest, drehte seinen Kopf um ihn zu küssen und versuchte seine Muskeln fest anzuspannen, als Seb sich in ihm ergoss. Sebby grinste, zog den Kleineren rücksichtslos von sich und stellte ihn hin, sah ihn streng an. "Du läufst jetzt in die Küche und kochst Kaffee klar? Und wehe du verlierst dabei einen Tropfen…“ Was sonst passieren würde, ließ er offen. Seb wusste das Jims Fantasie schon lebhaft genug war…

Jim sah ihn kurz etwas trotzig an, spannte dann aber wieder jeden Muskel an und ging, so würdevoll wie möglich, in die Küche, setzte dort Kaffee auf. Eigentlich lief auch wirklich alles gut…zumindest bis Sebastian nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als mit einer Knarre auf die Vase neben dem Schwarzhaarigen zu zielen und sie dann tatsächlich abzudrücken.  
Vor Schreck sprang das Genie kurz in die Luft, starrte die Scherben an und spürte dabei wie sich, eine doch beachtliche Menge Sperma, langsam den Weg über seine Schenkel bahnte. Sebastian lachte kalt. "Du kleine Schlampe…So verschwenderisch gehst du also mit meinem Geschenk an dich um?“ Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf Jim zu, der ihn nur ertappt und auch grummelig ansah. "Das war unfa-LASS MICH RUNTER DU NEANDERTHALER!“ Seb schnaubte nur, schlug einfach auf diesen Hintern und trug Moriarty über seine Schulter runter in den Keller. "Nein. Ich denke…dass du langsam eine kleine Lektion verdient hast…“

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

Charles las nochmal über den Absatz und grinste, nahm dann ein Stück Schokolade und legte es in Mycrofts Mund, erhöhte gleichzeitig die Intensität der Stöße. My stöhnte und krallte sich an den Laptop. "D-Dir gefällt es?“, stöhnte er atemlos, während sein Ehemann die Einstellungen des Stuhles, auf welchem Myc saß, überprüfte und sicherstellte, dass der Vibrator immer schön die Prostata des Rothaarigen traf. Charles nickte. "Du wirst immer besser. Sehr gut sogar. Ich denke, dass meine kleine Erfindung Früchte trägt, hm?“ Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn und gab ihm noch ein Stück Schokolade. "Und jetzt schreib weiter, ich will wissen, was Sebastian mit ihm machen wird….und wer weiß, vielleicht lass ich dich danach auch kommen?“ Dadurch angespornt legte Mycroft wieder seine Hände an die Tastatur und tippte weiter.


End file.
